Джорах Мормонт
Сір Джорах Мормонт або Джора Мормонт — лицар у вигнанні, колишній лорд острова Ведмежого, проживає в Ессосі та є охоронцем Дейенеріс Таргарієн. Історія До подій серіалу Джорах Мормонт лицар, син лорда командувача Нічної варти Джиора Мормонта, був лордом острова Ведмежого і главою будинку Мормонтів, васального будинку Старків, але позбувся свого становища та титулу після того, як спробував продати браконьєрів в рабство, щоб оплатити свої борги. Йому потрібні були гроші, щоб його молода вельможна дружина могла ні в чому собі не відмовляти. Після того, як Джорах разом з нею тікав від кари в Эссос, вона знайшла собі багатого чоловіка. У Ессосі Джорах деякий час служив в організації найманців Золоті мечі. Джорах отримав титул лицаря після облоги Пайка під час Повстання Бейлона Грейджоя. Дотракійці звуть його "'Джорах з андалів"', для них всі люди з Вестеросу є андалами. Але Джорах — з Півночі, отже, його предки є першими людьми. Крім того, що Джорах знає спільну мову Вестеросу, він досить добре говорить по-дотракийски. Сезон 1 Вперше Джорах Мормонт з'являється на весіллі Дейенеріс Таргарієн і кхала Дрого, і його знання дотракійської відразу робить його корисним для Дейенеріс, Дрого і Візериса. Джорах пропонує свою вірність Візерису, якого він називає «справжнім королем», і приймають його допомогу. Він дарує Дейенеріс книги з історіями та оповідями про Вестерос. Після весілля кхаласар рухається до столиці, Ваїс-Дотрак. Джорах захоплюється Дейенеріс, яка стає сміливішою і командує своїми людьми. Візерис намагається змусити Джораха вбити людей Дейенеріс, той розуміє, що це — самогубство і відмовляється. З цього моменту він служить Дейенеріс. Коли він дізнається, що вона чекає дитину від Дрого, він посилає новину про це в Королівську Гавань Варісу. Коли Дейенеріс запитує, чи зможе армія Дрого допомогти її братові повернути Залізний трон, той відповідає, що це буде досить складно, тому що дотракійців не змусити переплисти море: вони бояться солоної води, яку не п'ють їх коні. На церемонії дотракійців, присвяченій майбутній дитині Дейенеріс, Візерис усвідомлює, що ті люблять Дейенеріс. Він намагається вкрасти її драконячі яйця, щоб продати і купити армію і корабель. Джорах його зупиняє. Після цього Візерис намагається погрожувати сестрі, Джорах намагається його застерегти, але все марно, в результаті Візериса вбивають. Пізніше Джорах отримує послання від Варіса, в якому говориться, що Джорах прощений і може повернутися додому в Вестерос. Джорах усвідомлює, що це може означати лише те, що йому більше не треба шпигувати за Дейнеріс, і вона в небезпеці. Він поспішає до кхалісі і встигає якраз вчасно: її намагаються отруїти, Джорах рятує дівчину. В подяку Дрого дарує йому гарного коня і приймає рішення помститися за дружину і відвоювати для неї та їхнього сина Залізний трон. Пізніше Дрого ранять, його стан погіршується, він близький до смерті. Джорах стурбований: у разі смерті кхала дотракийці вб'ють Дейенеріс і її сина. Він пропонує кхалісі бігти, та відмовляється. Вона просить чаклунку з Лхазара врятувати її чоловіка, та починає обряд, під час якого серед дотракійців починається бійка. Дейенеріс штовхають, вона падає, у неї починаються перейми. Джорах заносить її в намет, де проходить обряд, хоча чаклунка категорично заборонила це робити. Пізніше Дейенеріс прокидається, Джорах поруч з нею. Він розповідає, що її син народився мертвим і потворним, а Дрого живий, але позбавлена свідомості. Дейенеріс душить чоловіка подушкою з милосердя. На похоронному багатті вона збирається спалити і яйця. Джорах намагається її зупинити, адже яйця можна продати за великі гроші. Але Дейнеріс непохитна. Більш того, вона входить в багаття сама. Перед цим вона каже людям, що ті можуть йти, але якщо вони залишаться, вона дасть їм краще життя. До ранку багаття догорає, вогонь не заподіяв Дейнерис ніякої шкоди, а з яєць вилуплюються дракони. Сезон 2 Кхаласар йде через Червоні пустки, Дейенеріс в розпачі: всі її люди можуть померти від голоду. Джорах нагадує їй, що вона повинна бути сильною заради своїх людей, вона каже, що він — її сила. Дейенеріс відправляє вершників, щоб ті знайшли притулок. Один з них повертається з відрубаною головою. Джорах каже, що багатьом не подобається, що жінка веде кхаласар. Інший вершник повертається і каже, що знайшов притулок у Кварті. Дейенеріс запитує ради Джораха. Той відповідає, що в цьому місті вони будуть в безпеці, але є ймовірність, що їх туди не впустять, тоді вони помруть. Вони йдуть в Кварт, їх туди впускають, за них доручається Ксаро Ксоан Даксос. Ксаро пропонує Дейенеріс вийти за нього, а натомість пропонує дати їй армію і кораблі. Вона майже погодилася, але Джорах відмовляє її, кажучи, що такі як Ксаро обов'язково зажадають щось натомість. Він пропонує самостійно знайти корабель для неї і відправляється на пошуки. Поки він відсутній, драконів Дейенеріс викрадають. Драконів знаходять у Будинку Безсмертним, їх звільняють. Пізніше з'ясовується, що саме Ксаро зрадив Дейенеріс, організувавши викрадення драконів. Його замикають у його власному сховищі, а Джорах пропонує забрати з його будинку всі цінні речі і прикраси, яких точно вистачить, щоб купити корабель. Сезон 3 thumb|350px|Джорах і Барристан по дорозі в [[Юнкай.]] * Дейенеріс і її люди припливають в Астапор. Там Дейенеріс хоче купити рабів-воїнів Бездоганних. Під час прогулянки по місту дівчинка дає Дейенеріс загадкову кулю. З'являється незнайомець в капюшоні і вибиває м'яч з рук Дейенеріс. Джорах накидається на незнайомця, але тут з кулі з'являється небезпечна істота, мантикора, яка повинна була вбити дівчину. А людина в капюшоні виявляється Барристаном Селмі.(«Валар Дохейріс») * Пізніше Дейенеріс купує рабів, а потім дає їм свободу і ставить перед вибором: залишити її або боротися за неї. Воїни залишаються з Дейенеріс. («І тепер його дозор завершився») * Із допомогою Дааріо Нахаріса, Джораха і Сірого Хробака Дейенеріс звільняє рабів Юнкаю. («Міса») Сезон 4 thumb|320px|left|Після взяття Миэрина. Армія Дейенеріс підходить до Мієріну дракони стають все більшими. Джорах попереджає Дейенеріс, що дракони небезпечні, і ніхто не може їх приручити, навіть їх мати. У Миэрина Джорах викликається брати участь у поєдинку, щоб відстояти честь своєї королеви. Дейенеріс називає Джораха своїм радником і кращим іншому і не дозволяє йому битися, так як боїться його втратити. В якості свого бійця вона вибирає Даарио. Після взяття Миэрина Джорах розповідає Дейенеріс, що Джоффрі Баратеон мертвий, а значить, саме час виступити в бік Королівській Гавані. Але в той же час приходять новини з Юнкая і Астапора — звільнені люди знову потрапили в рабство. Дейнерис вирішує залишитися. Дейенеріс відправляє Молодших синів і Даарио в Юнкай, щоб вони вбили там усіх панів. Джорах відмовляє свою королеву від цього кроку і пропонує вирішити справу мирним шляхом, вона погоджується. і.]] Хлопчик приносить Барристану Селмі наказ про королівське помилування Джораха, той самий, що підписав Роберт Баратеон. Барристан розповідає про це Джораху, він розуміє, що той шпигував за Дейенеріс для Варіса. Джорах не заперечує, але просить можливості поговорити з Дейенеріс один на один. Барристан каже, що більше ніколи не залишить Джораха наодинці з королевою. Дейенеріс приймає Джораха у своєму тронному залі. Вона дізнається, що він відправляв Варісу повідомлення про все — про їхнє весілля з Дрого, про смерть Візериса, про те, що Дейенеріс носить дитину Дрого. Дейенеріс розуміє, що торговець вином, який хотів отруїти її у Ваес Дотрак, хотів убити не тільки її, але і її ненароджену дитину. А значить, винен у цьому Джорах. Також королеву злить те, що він видавав її секрети Роберту, людині, який винен у смерті її сім'ї. Лицар виправдовується, він каже, що зрозумів свою помилку і врятував Дейенеріс, а також те, що закохався в неї. Джорах просить вибачення, але Дейенеріс не хоче його слухати і не хоче бачити його в Миеріні. Вона наказує йому їхати, Джораху доводиться підкоритися. Сезон 5 Через деякий час Мормонт виявляється в Волантісі. В борделі він бачить дівчину, яка працює в образі «Матері драконів», і увагу багатьох відвідувачів прикута до неї. Джорах цим дуже незадоволений. Незабаром він бачить Тіріона, чекає, коли карлик виходить на вулицю, нападає на нього і зв'язує, збираючись відвезти до королеви. Хоча Джорах і не розповідає Тіріону, хто він, карлик незабаром здогадується про особу свого викрадача. Розуміє він і мету, з якою Мормонт збирається доставити його Дейенеріс: Джорах думає, що, здавши Ланістера королеві, заслужить її прощення, але Тіріон вважає, що все в точності навпаки. thumb|320px|left|Джорах бореться з кам'яними людьми. Прагнучи дістатися до Міеріна непоміченим, Джорах веде човен до руїн Старої Валірії, яких уникають навіть пірати. Над ними пролітає дракон, а потім нападають «кам'яні люди». Джорах відбивається від них, але один з них тягне пов'язаного Тіріона за собою на дно. Джорах рятує його і розрізає пута. Потім він запитує, не торкнулася шкіри карлика хто-небудь з хворих. Відправившись за деревом для багаття, Джорах оглядає свою ліву руку: його торкнувся один з нападників і тепер він теж хворий сірою хворобою. Джорах і Тіріон збираються продовжити свій шлях до Міеріну, але потрапляють до рук работоргівців на чолі з Малко. Ланістера збираються вбити, а Мормонта продати в рабство в Волантисі. Однак карлик вступає в переговори, переконує не вбивати себе, а також розповідає, що Джорах — дуже вправний воїн, переможець багатьох турнірів. Сам Мормонт додає, що одного разу вбив дотракійця. Це змушує Малко погодитися з тим, що Мормонта краще доставити в Міерін, де він міг би битися в бійцівських ямах. thumb|320px|right|Джорах і Тіріон перед виходом на арену. Малко продає Джораха і Тіріона Йєззану. Той приводить своїх бійців в одну з ям для бідних. Джораха на арену не випускають, але з криків зовні він здогадується, що там присутня Дейенеріс. Мормонт виходить, б'ючи всіх, хто зустрічається на його шляху, і розправляється з усіма супротивниками. Він знімає шолом перед королевою, яка вражена настільки вправним воїном. Побачивши, хто ховається під шоломом, засмучена Дейенеріс просить відвести Джораха геть. Мормонт просить вислухати його, оголошуючи, що у нього є дар — Тіріон Ланістер. Дейенеріс знайомиться з Варісом, який заявляє, що може стати хорошим радником. Вона запитує у карлика, що їй робити з Джорахом, адже вона обіцяла вбити його, якщо він повернеться. Ланістер каже, що Джорах відданий Дейенеріс і обожнює її, і було б помилкою стратити вірних людей. Але залишати Мормонта біля себе Тіріон королеві не радить. Дейенеріс наказує вислати Джораха за межі міста. Опинившись за брамою, Мормонт йде до Йеззану і просить дозволити йому боротися в бійцівських ямах. thumb|320px|left|Дейенеріс вирішується довіритися Джораху. Настає день великого свята. Джорах виходить на арену в числі кількох інших бійців, розправляється з ними і стає переможцем. Раптом він бере спис і кидає в бік королеви. Виявляється, за її спиною стоїть один з Синів Гарпії, і Джорах рятує Дейенеріс від смерті. Люди королеви починають захищати її, і Даарио просить Мормонта відвести Дейенеріс з арени. Вона коливається, але в підсумку вирішує довіритися Джораху. Однак вибратися з арени їм не вдається, так як всі виходи перекриті. Дейенеріс і її люди виявляються оточеними в середині ями, і в меншості. Але королеву рятує її дракон Дрогон. Залишившись без своєї правительки, люди Дейенеріс сперечаються про те, що робити з Джорахом. Зрештою Даарио наполягає, щоб королева сама вирішувала, що робити з Мормонтом. Після цього Нахарис і Джорах залишають Міерін і відправляються на пошуки королеви. Сезон 6 Даар Нахаріс і Джорах Мормонт шукають Дейенеріс на просторах Дотракійского моря, куди з Міеріна полетів Дрогон. Родичі * Батько: Джіор Мормонт (помер). * Тітка: Мейдж Мормонт. * Двоюрідна сестра: Ліанна Мормонт. * Колишня дружина: Лінесса Хайтауер. Книжки У книгах Джорах так і не зміг заслужити прощення Дейенеріс після вигнання. Там йому також вдалося викрасти Тіріона, і вони також потрапили в полон до работоргівцям по дорозі в Міерін. На аукціоні Ланістера купили разом з карлицей на ім'я Пенні, щоб вони показували жартівливе подання, борючись верхи на свині й собаки. Тіріон умовив купити і Джораха теж, запевняючи, що їх жартівливому бою він відіграє важливу роль, прикидаючись ведмедем, як у пісні «Ведмідь і прекрасна діва». Мормонт виконував цю роль неохоче, тому постійно зазнавав побоїв. Про участь Джораха у справжніх боях мови не йшло. Мормонт, Тіріон і Пенні втекли від свого господаря, який перебував при смерті, і за рішенням Тіріона приєдналися до однієї з організацій найманців, які зрадили королеву. Мормонт не бився в ямі Дазнака, не зустрічався з Дейенеріс, і вона навіть не мала уявлення, що Джорах поруч. У книгах Джорах не піддавався атаці кам'яних людей, не рятував від них Тіріона і не був заражений сірою хворобою. Подібна історія сталася з іншим супутником Тіріона, Гриффом, в серіалі цей персонаж не представлений. Галерея Jorah 1x03.png|В Дотракійському морі. Jorah Main.jpg|У другому сезоні. Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|В кхаласарі дізнаються про смерть Ракхаро. Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png| Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg| Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Дейнеріс і її люди перед жителями Юнкая. Файл:5x05 Джорах.jpg|Біля руїн Валірії. Файл:5x05 Джорах 2.jpg|Бореться з кам'яними людьми. Тирион_и_Джорах_5х06.jpg|З Варісом Файл:Джорах 5x06.jpg| Файл:Джорах 5x08.jpg|Джорах знову вигнаний. Файл:Джорах 5x08 2.jpg|Джорах знову вигнаний. Файл:Джорах на арені 5x09.jpg|Джорах на арені. Файл:Джорах, Тіріон і Даарио 5x10.jpg|Джорах, Тіріон і Даарио після зникнення королеви. Виноски Галерея Jorah 1x03.png|Jorah riding with Drogo's khalasar in "Lord Snow." Flatlands.jpg|Ser Jorah rides with the Dothraki. DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys and Jorah with the Dothraki in "Baelor". Dany-awake.png|Ser Jorah with Dany as she wakes after her son arrived stillborn. Jorah Main.jpg|Ser Jorah in season 2. Jorah discovers Rakharo.jpg|Jorah discovers that Rakharo has been killed in the Red Waste. Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Jorah, Daenerys, and Irri in the Red Waste. Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys wants Ser Jorah to find her dragons in "A Man Without Honor". Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png|Jorah tells Dany to trust him in "A Man Without Honor". Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-SerJorahposter.jpg|Promotional image for Jorah in Season 4. 5x05-Jorah-Stonemen-fight.jpg|Jorah fights off the Stone Men in "Kill the Boy" da:Jorah Mormont de:Jorah Mormont en:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont lt:Jorah Mormont nl:Jorah Mormont pl:Jorah Mormont pt-br:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт zh:乔拉·莫尔蒙